


Gray

by amdnj



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hadn't seen this coming. Not in the slightest. But he was happy that it had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> The Actor who plays Shiro also plays Go-On black so I wrote this.

A sempai Senshi. Ian couldn't help but admit he was excited. Every one of them was paired against an extremely powerful upgraded version of the deboss. Of course, he would get that tea kettle bastard....the one who had killed Shiro. He'd never forgive him.

His eyes darted over to the man, Go-On black. He had a very stern and yet not stern presence to him..it was eeirely familiar to say the least. His hand rested on his in an extremely comforting way.

"Ready to kick his ass?" The man must have had some sort of sasitfying smirk under his mask because it resonated in his words. Ian nodded as the man handed him a Beast Battery.

"..Go-on Black.." Ian mumbled...thats what it said. Was he really going to? The squeeze on his shoulder answered his question before he could finish it. Popping it into the Gaburevolver, he could feel the man's hand leave him. Here goes nothing.....he was going to make the shot right on target.

Hearing the gun resonate the man's title in the Professor's voice...and then hearing the explosion ontop of the destruction of that monster...all while keeping his calm and ignoring his taunts...Ian was proud of himself. He'd done it. He'd done it.

"Ian! We're saying good bye to them. Come over here!" King's voice pulled his attention away from the pile of rubble. He'd visit Shiro's grave later.

He turned to meet the others but instead met the helmet of Go-On Black. Unlike the others, the entire time...his sempai had stayed silent. He wondered why.

"..Thank you for helping me defeat him. You don't know how much it means to me.." Ian started but he was cut off.

"No. I do." He replied, slipping the helmet off.

"....S-shiro! You're..." Ian eyes watered. No. NO. It couldn't be. He'd...he'd avenged Shiro...with Shiro?

"....Yeah...I went by the name of Shiro during an undercover mission once when I was a cop. I met you and well...I was nervous I blurted it out by accident.." He scratched his cheek. "That's not important." He placed the helmet under his arm and then his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you. You've made a good black. You've done well...and...well you've moved on." He looked over to another Kyoryuger. Ian pursed his lips as if to deny that last part.

"I came back because I wanted to know that you wouldn't let my death destroy you. I wanted to make sure you stayed strong..the strong charming intelligent adventurer I met all that time ago...and you did. So keep it up okay." Shiro leaned forward, his ghostly forehead bumping against Ian's. "Have fun, got it?" He pulled away before kissing him on the forehead, putting his helmet back on, and walking away with the Senshi.

Ian's grip tightened on the battery in his hand. Suddenly, everything in the world felt like it was right again.


End file.
